valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type 36
Tim, would you agree that the Type-36 seems to draw heavily off the Entwicklung series since it encompasses ALL the game's tanks (and perhaps the APCs as well)? RedShocktrooper 08:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) * Well, the concept of modular tanks certainly does (about the only other thing I could think of off-hand that it might have been inspired by would be that Future Combat System or whatever it was called that the US military was working on, with a family of modular vehicles sharing a single common hull), though the tanks themselves vary in how close or distinctly not-close they are to any of the E-series paper Panzer designs. Evil Tim 09:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Section Do you guys think that the trivia section should be trimmed down? It makes up the bulk of the article, and I think that may be a bit much. Person1 02:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) * I think it's more that the rest of the article needs to be expanded; currently, there's nothing here on what the various versions do stat-wise, when and how they're unlocked, or how to use them and what missions benefit from having them around. The problem is trivia section is the only part of the article that currently is the right size. It's much like the "technical" section of Edelweiss is only a problem because there's nothing on the upgrades to Edelweiss or what it does in game, so that section looks disportionately big due to the missing ones. Evil Tim 03:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) * I just more or less rolled the Trivia section in with the article itself, and took some guesses at what the "common" tank of each class would be. Specialty tanks such as the Ghost Tank, and Enemy-Only tanks like Heavy Tank C and Light Tank C won't be covered for the time being. RedShocktrooper 18:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The APC Should we also cover the Valkyria 2 APC in this article? It's handled exactly the same way, and the game itself is unclear as to whether or not it's part of the Type 36 series. RedShocktrooper 17:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Official technical data Since I bought the 'VC2: world artworks' book yesteday, I now have the technical data of these tanks. I will put them up here soon. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 02:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) *Ok. That should be much better than the guesswork technical data I have up. RedShocktrooper 08:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, very good job guessing. Some of your data are actually very close to the real ones :D [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, considering that much of my data was gathered by figuring out what vehicle was in relation to real life machines, I sort of peiced together technical data. What, might I ask, was off?RedShocktrooper 08:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll put them up here so you can compare, ok? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Some of these seem way too light in relation to real life machines, and they shouldn't offer near the protection they should. The Heavy Tank A - a Tiger I with the Henschel Tiger II turret - weighs only around 40 tons. The Tiger I itself weighed 62 tons, and the Tiger II weighed upwards of 65. The Tiger II - AKA King Tiger - equivilant machine (Heavy B) is only a few tons heavier than the Heavy Tank A, and yet manages to mount a gun that allows it to probably take on the Maus and be successful. Unless VC's Earth is lighter than Earth Proper or Ace Combat's Strangereal, I don't see how any non-Edelweiss machine can be made of steel, weigh 20 tons less than the real life counterpart, and still provide similar protection (roughly).RedShocktrooper 07:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I dont know man. I just copied straight from the artbook. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 08:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC)